The Island
by Adam Decker
Summary: The rangers find a strange island where danger awaits. Sequel to Avaste, ye Rangers. Second in Power Rangers Pirate Fighters series.


The Island

By Adam Decker

Overview: A new and mysterious island brings trouble for the rangers. Sequel to Avaste, ye Rangers

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the power rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the second installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone led his crew to an island. There, Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen, became the power rangers. They are fighting the evil Consair and his monsters. The ranger historian, Andy Adams, is also there helping them. Their voyage continues…

On the Great Power…

"What a great day this is to be a ranger," said Daniel.

"I love fighting bad guys and saving earth," said Kayla.

"It's so cool to be protectors of this planet," said Glen.

"Very nice," said Lois.

"Guys," said Neal, "remember, we aren't here to look good, we are here to defeat Consair."

"I wonder what he looks like," said Lois.

"He probably has an eye patch with a peg leg and a hook for an arm," said Glen.

"Probably has a real deep voice," said Kayla.

"He could even have a parrot on his shoulder," said Daniel.

"Listen," said Neal, "now is not the time to wonder about stuff. Now is the time to find him and defeat him before bad things happen."

"I guess your right," said Lois. "This isn't a game this is serious."

"We need to take action," said Glen.

"We all should stand up and fight," said Kayla.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in for fun along the way," said Daniel.

"You're the red ranger," said Neal. "You're supposed to be leading us."

"Guys," said Andy Adams, who had just appeared, "we're approaching an island."

"I wonder what awaits," thought Lois.

On Consair's ship

"Those good for nothing rangers have found my secret island," said Consair. "But I think that they would very much like to spend as much time as possible on it freeing my loyal minions. They can free the Enasons who could outnumber them and take them out, or they can free the much stronger Hisfs who could join my team again. It wouldn't matter because either way I am good with them."

"Watch them be really stupid and release them both," said Nucian, his child. "We need all the strength we can get."

"We'll see how they fair," said Consair. "For now, we should send Elottob to attack them. My loyal shipmates must be freed if they can't be freed by me anymore. Just a few people on this ship is nice, but we need all the forces we can get."

Back on the island…

"Is something bothering you, Andy?" asked Glen.

"Something seems familiar about this island. Something bad," said Andy. "I should come with you to make sure nothing bad happens."

The rangers (and Andy Adams) went to explore the island while Captain Dewgone stayed with the ship. He remembered that all his former crew members were captured when all of them left the ship alone. The ship could be next. So the rangers explored the island.

_I just know there's something bad about this place,_ thought Andy. "We shouldn't be here," he said we they came to a cave place.

"Why not?" asked Daniel. "We're explorers of the seas, we might as well see what is here."

"I think that we're making a mistake," said Andy.

"I don't like this place either," said Neal.

"Well that's too bad because I'm in charge," said Daniel. "Let's go into this cave."

The rangers and Andy went into the cave where they had to choose which way to go.

"Let's spilt up," said Daniel. "Me, Lois, and Glen can go to the right while Neal, Kayla, and Andy can go to the left."

"That makes sense," said Lois.

There were many dangers on the way to wherever this led. They might have all almost died once. Daniel's group approached some sort of door. An inscription on it read, "Do you choose us, the stronger one, or the other weaker ones?"

"We would obviously want the stronger ones," said Daniel.

"What if we have to fight them?" asked Glen.

"Just open the door," said Daniel.

At that same moment, Neal's group got to the other door.

"Oh no," said Andy. "How could I let this happen?"

"Let what happen?" asked Kayla.

"This is where the weaker of Consair's monsters and kept," said Andy. "We have to open either this door or the other one with the stronger monsters in it. Let's hope that we open this before the others foolishly open the other one."

"Do we have to open either one?" asked Neal.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Andy. "And the worse part is that if both are opened at the same time, both monsters will go free."

"Well then let's hurry up and open this door," said Neal.

Unfortunately, both doors opened at the same time. Both sets of monsters went free. Neal, Kayla, and Andy fought the Enasons to try to prevent them from escaping. Daniel, Lois, and Glen were taken down easily by the Hisfs and all of them went free. An earthquake started shaking the island.

"What's happening!?" asked Lois.

"I'm not sure," said Daniel.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Glen.

The three ran back the way they came from. The others started noticing the earthquake too.

"This is bad," said Andy. "This is really bad."

"You think?" asked Kayla.

"The island is going to collapse and sink into the sea," said Andy. "We have to get out of here!"

The three of them ran towards the exit. They met up with the others.

"Please tell me you weren't able to open the door," said Andy.

"We weren't?" asked Daniel. "We did."

"This is horrible," said Andy. "I should have known better than this. The trials were supposed to keep us out, not test our strength."

"So we were supposed to die on the way," said Glen.

The rangers made it out of the cave, but so did the Enasons and the Hisfs. Consair was waiting for them out there and Captain Dewgone was doing his best to fight them.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Consair after a good number of people got in his ship.

"There are still plenty more left," said his wife, Pronuice.

"This place is going to sink into the ground and so is anyone on or near it," replied Consair. "Now is the time to leave."

"If you insist," she replied.

The rangers got onto the ship and saw Consair's leaving.

"We got to go, now!" yelled Andy.

Their ship left as well and the island started sinking into the ocean. The monsters left on the island turned a very dark green sort of color and then left that as a mark of the cursed island there. It would stay there until Consair would be defeated.

Later, on the Great Power…

"I can't believe I let something like this happen," said Andy. "We need to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Things are bad," said Daniel. "I should have known not to choose the stronger ones."

"It's okay, Daniel," said Andy. "It's my fault. I knew the island was bad the moment we landed on it. I'm going to work on a way to make a communication line between us through our morphers. One thing's for sure: With these evil forces on his side, Consair will be even more difficult to beat."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters.


End file.
